Fairy Tales Can Come True
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Something is wrong with Minerva. Will the answer to her problem lie in the Muggle world. The story is better than the summary.
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing, which is unfortunate. The Harry Potter universe and everything inside it belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Welcome one and all to another insomnia driven story. The caffine finally got to me and this is what pops into my head. Hope you like it.

_Fairy Tales Can Come True_

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in May, and the birds were singing. It was the sort of day where a person could sit all day next to the lake under the shade of a tree and be utterly content. However, unfortunately for the students, and one teacher of Hogwarts, no one was; they were all inside attending classes, and studying for exams in an attempt to prepare for the end of term.

Minerva McGonagall was walking around her classroom observing the students progress. They had just started on animal to table transformations, and Minerva was slightly nervous about one particular student. This was the class with Neville Longbottom. The boy was a dear, but how he ever managed to survive childhood was beyond her. She had stopped next to the full length window facing the lake, and couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her own school days for a moment. As she turned back toward the class Minerva's concern was increased as she saw Neville waving his wand over his rabbit in a most unorthodox manner. Transformations of this level were dangerous with the best of students.

She began to striding toward him, pulling out her wand in the process; it never bode well to approach the boy without one. Filius learned that lesson the hard way. He was still pulling feathers from his hair after that unfortunate pillow charm. Neville was still mumbling under his breath as his wand moved, a look of complete concentration on his face. She was only a few feet from his table when she spoke up. "Mr. Longbottom stop. Your wand technique is off; you could hurt your rabbit." Minerva noticed the transfiguration classroom went slightly darker as Neville continued speaking through her admonishment. Neville startled, looked up from his rabbit, but his wand came up also, and chose that very moment to emit a red flash. The last thing the class heard was the panicked voice of their transfiguration professor, and it was a sound none of them would ever forget. "Neville, no!!"

It took only a moment for the red flash to dissipate, and what was left stunned the entire class. Minerva was laying in a heap on the ground, motionless. No one moved for what felt like an eternity; they all sat staring at the prone body of their professor. It only took a second for all hell to break loose. Hermione Granger ran forward and knelt next to her favorite professor.

"Professor McGonagall? Professor wake up," she said as she rolled Minerva onto her back, shaking her. She looked up at the rest of the students who were watching her actions with interest. "Someone go get help. Hurry!"

Harry and Ron ran forward and were running through all of the resuscitation spells they knew as Seamus hurried out of the door to the hospital wing. Seamus was half way to the infirmary when Albus Dumbledore came into view, heading in the direction of the owlry. Albus looked up, and was surprised to see Mr. Finnigan running toward him. Albus put his hand up in an attempt to get the boys attention.

"Slow down Mr. Finnigan, we don't want any accidents."

Seamus just stopped in front of him panting, a stitch forming in his side. "Sir..McGonagall.. Neville..flash..she's on the floor."

By the end of Seamus' pants Albus was beside himself with worry, and his world stopped. Something was wrong with Minerva. He had to get to her. Albus just looked back at Seamus as he started running toward the transfiguration classroom. He pointed in the direction of the infirmary. AGo! was all he got out before Seamus was on his way again.

Albus ran through the various corridors, the only sound heard was the beating of his shoes against the stone floors. "What could have happened? I hope she's alright. Maybe it was just a small accident and the students over reacted."

By the time Albus reached the classroom he had convinced himself she would be standing in the middle of the room teaching, as she should be, the sun shining of her dark hair. The scene that met his eyes as he opened the door told him he had been very, _very_ wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The scene Albus found when he arrived stilled his heart, and would be forever burned into his memory. Minerva was on the ground, surrounded by the Golden Trio as Severus had dubbed them, while the rest of the class stood in the background watching. Hermione was casting Envenerate over and over again, but nothing was helping. Minerva's skin was sheet white, and a small pool of blood was growing from beneath her head. All eyes turned toward him as he made his way to her.

"What happened?" he asked Harry as he felt for her pulse.

"Neville was doing something to his rabbit. The Professor went to help him, and his wand shot some red light. No one knows what spell it was sir, not even Neville. I've never seen anything like it before sir."

Albus was starting to panic. Being hit with a spell was dangerous enough, but not knowing what the spell was could make it nearly impossible to help her. "Hold on Minerva, help is coming," he whispered in her ear as he tried to staunch the blood flow.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the classroom, pushing the students out of the way. "Out of my way," she commanded. She knelt down and waved her wand over Minerva. A blue spark emitted from the end, and she terminated the spell. She just looked up at Albus, "We need to get her to the hospital wing now."

Albus didn't need to think about it; he lifted Minerva into his arms and started walking toward the door. Minerva's head had landed on his shoulder, and Albus was surprised at just how light she was. "Those robes do hide quite a bit," he couldn't help but think as he pulled her closer to his body.

Just as he was about to exit the room behind Madam Pomfrey he heard Ron speak. "She will be alright, won't she Hermione?"

He could hear the pain in the young woman's voice . "I just don't know Ron. I just don't know."

"That makes two of us Miss Granger," he said to himself as he swept into the corridor.

The group made their way toward the hospital wing, making use of secret passages only available to professor's to speed the process. The walk seemed like it would never end to Albus. Thoughts kept running through his mind, the next one worse than before. Would she be alright? Would they be able to revive her? One thought came foremost to his mind, and it scared him more than anything else he had ever faced. What if she doesn't make it, and she doesn't know how I feel? He had to shake himself of these thoughts; they wouldn't help Minerva, she need him to focus. Luckily the group didn't meet any resistance along the way. Albus knew Minerva didn't like to appear weak in front of the students, and, if anything did, this counted as a weak moment.

They arrived in the Hospital wing and Albus placed Minerva down on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey was already pulling the screens around her bed and shooing him away. "Albus go and wait outside I need to examine her." She saw the look of anguish in his eyes as he looked at his Deputy. Poppy stopped and she reached out to touch his arm. "Albus, I'll do my best, but I need you to go wait. I'll come and get you when I've finished. I promise."

His eyes slowly made his way toward the school's nurse, the fear plain on his face. "Help her Poppy. Please." With that he walked into Poppy's office, and sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs placed there for just this purpose. As his head came back to rest against the cool wall, a single tear slid down his aged cheek while he began the longest wait of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_  
  
It only took Madam Pomfrey a little more than an hour to finish her examination. She slowly made her way toward her office and the Headmaster. She was not looking forward to this conversation. She had seen the look in Albus' eyes as he left Minerva's bedside. It was well known among the staff, and most of the informed wizarding world, that he more than fancied his raven haired deputy, and that she in turn practically worshiped the ground he walked on. It was also well known that they were determined to make nothing of it, having known each other for well over fifty years.

Poppy made her way into the office, but stopped in the doorway at the sight before her. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, was sitting in one of her chairs, asleep, with his head propped back against the wall. Poppy could just make out the stain of blood on his shoulder from Minerva's head, the thought sent a shiver down her spine. She slowly approached him; she didn't want to startle him. No matter how eccentric he appeared to others, those on the staff knew he was not a man you wanted to sneak up on. It may just be the last thing you do.

She lightly touched his purple robed arm and called his name softly. Albus sniffed lightly and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Poppy's face Albus straightened up in his seat, his eyes watching her wearily. Poppy just sighed and took the seat next to his. She refused to meet his eyes as she began to speak. "Well, it's not as bad as it could have been. She lost some blood, from the gash on her head. She has a light concussion as well." She stopped for a moment, trying to find the best way to broach the subject. "Those were repaired easily; my biggest concern however, is the spell she was hit with. Whatever it was put her under a magical sleep. I don't know what I can do. She may wake up on her own, or.." she drifted off.

Albus' eyes had taken dimmed as she had been talking. He had to ask the question, but in his heart he knew the answer. "Or what Poppy. Surly she will wake up."

Poppy just shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it Albus. She seems to be suspended in time. She will stay alive, but I don't know if she will ever wake up. I'm sorry; I just don't know what more I can do." Poppy had a hard time keeping herself from shedding a tear as she saw the look on Albus' face. He had taken on the look of a condemned man who had just been told he would never see the sky again.

She left him alone to his thoughts. "Never wake up," he repeated to the thin air. Albus got up slowly and made his way out into the ward. The lights had been dimmed, and the curtain had been removed from around her bed. Albus could see Minerva lying there, peaceful as he had ever seen her. She was still pale, and her robes had been replaced by a thin hospital gown. Poppy had placed a chair next to the bed, and Albus lowered himself into it, placing his head in his hands. As he looked up he reached out and grasped one of her thin cool hands in his. "I will find a way to bring you back. I swear Minerva. I don't care how long it takes me; I'll do what ever I have to. You will come back." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and headed out of the Hospital wing and down to dinner. He had an announcement to make.

Albus trudged toward the Great hall, and anyone who saw him could tell he was a man with a heavy heart. His normally proud shoulders were stooped against the weight they carried, and his normally bright blue eyes had lost their sparkle and dimmed to a cloudy grey. He knew that by now the entire school would have heard what happened. He was only hoping they wouldn't barrage him with questions before he could explain.

Albus came to the large doors, but couldn't make himself enter. Taking a steading breath he pushed open the doors and his arrival met complete silence. He began to stride along the Gryffindor table, but was stopped by Harry Potter's hand on his arm. Harry just looked up at the Headmaster with a look of complete understanding, and Albus couldn't help but return the gesture as his hand came down on Harry's shoulder. No one said a word as he stepped in front of his seat and raised his arms to quiet the imaginary noise. He closed his eyes for a moment and began.

"As you have all most likely heard, Professor McGonagall was involved in a tragic accident during lessons today. At this time her condition is stable, and she is in no immediate danger. It is unknown however, when and if she will wake up. The spell she was hit with is as of yet unknown. I can assure you that I will not rest until she is with us again." Albus took a breath to gather his own thoughts and to allow is announcement to sink in. "I will be taking over the transfiguration classes until such a time that Professor McGonagall is recovered. I don't want anyone to worry; everything will turn out alright. Please everyone enjoy your dinner." As he finished and sat down the food appeared on the table, and the hall filled with the noise of students discussing the latest revelation.

At the Gryffindor tale, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking up at the Headmaster. Hermione sighed as she looked at the boys. "He looks so sad. I still can't get that look on his face in the classroom out of my mind."

Harry had been very quiet all day. He was just looking at the Headmaster. "He loves her," was all he said. This caught the other two's attention as Ron spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked back at Albus as he picked at his plate but didn't eat anything. "I think you're right Harry; but what can we do?"

Harry just shook his head, "I don't know; we could help with research. No one knows that library like you do. We should go talk to him after dinner."

Ron shook his head as he reached for another roll, "Bloody hell Harry, if Dumbledore doesn't know what's going on, how do you expect us to figure it out?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and huffed. "Ron we have to help. This is McGonagall we're talking about. We owe it to her."

After the Headmaster left the trio followed him to the corridor. "Professor," Hermione called. Albus stopped and turned around, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the oncoming teens. They were always so edgar to help. "Hello you three, what can I do for you?" The three approached and they were shocked to see how old the Headmaster looked. His face was drawn and etched deeply with lines. No wonder the other professors kept giving him worried looks.

Harry was the first to speak up. "We want to help Professor. I know we can't do much, but we could help with research."

Albus looked down at them and nodded. "I would appreciate any help you could offer. Miss Granger I believe you know where to start?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course Professor; we'll get started right away." With that the trio headed off toward the library, and Albus to Minerva's side. It would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

A:N: I am back!! I just want to say thank you to everyone on the yahoo AD/MM site. You can't image what your comments meant to me. I hope you like the next chapter.

_Chapter 4_  
Albus had taken over teaching the transfiguration classes, as well as his own work. He would wake long before dawn to get as much paperwork out of the way before breakfast. He would than spend the day teaching, and, after dinner, would make his way to the Hospital wing with the books the trio had collected for him in their spare time. Albus was convinced that the three were getting as little sleep as he was. He would sit next to her bed after getting an update from Madam Pomfrey, and spend the evening holding her hand and pouring over ancient tomes, trying to find a counter enchantment. Madam Pomfrey, more often then not, would find him passed out in his chair with the book sliding onto the floor when she went to extinguish the candles in the evening. This routine went on for a week with no change, and Albus was beginning to wear out, but he knew he couldn't stop until he could see her emerald eyes shining back at him again.

It was Saturday night and he decided to take a break from his work. He had a harder time convincing the tired students to stop than he had imagined possible. It wasn't until he reminded them that passing out in the library from exhaustion wouldn't do anyone any good, that he was able to send them to bed. Albus didn't think they could ever truly understand just how much their help meant to him, but he would find a way someday.

He made his way toward the hospital wing after leaving Minerva's chambers. He had stopped to pick up an old book he had given her years ago. It was a copy of muggle fairy tales. She had been enamored with them since her school days, and could sit for hours on end re reading them. Albus could still see the look in her eyes on graduation day when he presented her with the book.

Albus pushed open the door to the Hospital wing and looked toward Madam Pomfrey, who shook her head. Albus just sighed as he pulled his chair up close to her bed and grasped her hand. "I brought something special tonight Minerva. I thought you might be in the mood for a fairy tale. I know how much you enjoy them." He opened the tattered book and began to read. He soon was also lost in the land of fantasy as he allowed himself to forget, for a moment, the troubles around him.

He went on for about an hour, but when he came to Sleeping Beauty, his eyes and voice stopped mid sentence. A flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes as he re-read the line. 'She will be awoken by true loves first kiss.' An idea was working its way into his mind. "Aren't muggle fairy tales based on old magic. They came up with the stories to explain magic that happened around them."

Albus gets up with a jolt of excitement to leave when Madam Pomfrey enters. "Oh, are we actually going to sleep in our own bed tonight? Will wonders never cease," she shot as he approached.

She was shocked as Albus grabbed her shoulders and smiled for the first time in a week. He shook her slightly as he looked into her eyes, "Fairy tales Poppy, Fairy tales. Why didn't I think of it before?" With that he left, robes billowing, with a bounce in his step, and with a very bewildered Poppy Pomfrey in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus had spent the last three days pouring over every book he could find on old

enchantments, but to no avail. Harry and his friends had also had no luck, much to young

Hermione's dismay. He had been busy with Minister Fudge all day and hadn't had time to visit

Minerva since that Saturday. He sighed and closed the book he was looking over. Hermione

had dropped it off just after classes. She apparently hadn't had time to review it, but she thought

it held some promise and brought it to his attention. He looked up at the clock on his desk.

Eight o' clock; he had missed dinner again, but it didn't matter; he didn't seem to have much of

an appetite as of late. He knew the others were worried about him. Every time he entered a

room, discussions would stop, and they all watched him to make sure a strong gust didn't knock

him over.

Albus gathered up the book in front of him and, after petting Fawkes, walked toward the

Hospital wing again. The portraits along the way would inquire as to the search. Minerva had

always been a favorite of the artwork. Even as a student, she would take the time out of her day

to chat with them. He arrived a few moments later, and, after receiving word of no change from

Madam Pomfrey, took up his customary seat beside her. He looked around for a moment.

Several cards and flowers from her Gryffindors, and others, surrounded her bed. Albus couldn't

help but smile. She seemed so strict, but they all knew she cared, and loved her in spite of it.

Albus took her hand in his and opened the book he brought once again. He had only

been sitting for twenty minutes or so when his eyes widened. His heart began to race as he read

the inscription once again. He had found it; it did exist. His eyes scanned the details once again

as he squeezed Minerva's hand in anticipation.

_Briar Rose enchantment:_

_Derived in the 12th century by Richard Titus; it was designed to protect his true love from a_

_greedy Baron attempting to steal her for himself. The enchantment manifests its self as a red_

_beam of light that, when it contacts a person, renders them magically unconscious. The_

_enchantment acts as a time bubble. The enchanted person will remain as they were until the_

_enchantment is broken. The only known way to break this spell is with true love's first kiss._

_The one side effect of the enchantment is it draws its power from the will of the enchanted. If_

_they're awoken they will require several hours of restful sleep before they are fully recovered._

_The last known use of this enchantment was in the 17th century by a witch in the French court._

_She used it to protect a princess who had been cursed by a rival. It was later written as a _

_story by the muggles who had witnessed the event._

Albus just looked up at Minerva. He knew this was his chance, nothing else seemed like

it could work. "Well Minerva what do you think? Will it work. I know you don't love me, but

oh, how I long for you." Albus reasoned with himself. "It doesn't say the feeling had to be

mutual, and she certainly is my true love," he thought as he stared at her for a moment longer. "I

suppose it couldn't hurt right. The worst that could happen is you don't wake up." He reached

out and brushed a loose tendril of hair away from her face. "Here goes nothing," he whispered

as he lowered himself toward her.

He kissed her warmly, just as he always wanted to. Her lips were so soft, and Albus

could feel a pulse shoot through his body as their lips touched; whether this was from the spell

or just her touch he couldn't tell. He lingered for a moment longer than was necessary, and then

reluctantly pulled away. As he sat up Albus watched with hope for any change. He wouldn't be

disappointed.

As his eyes fell on her, he noticed her cheeks started to regain some of their color. Her

hand, which he had never released, began to warm and he felt a slight squeeze. Albus absently

began to stroke her hand with his thumb as he leaned forward, calling her name. "Minerva,

Minerva please wake up." Minerva emitted a slight groan as her eyes began to flutter open, and

her other hand came up to her head. The first thing she saw when her eyes opened was a pair of

brilliant blue eyes, staring straight back at her with a look of concern. She would know those

eyes anywhere; she had looked into them everyday for the last fifty years. She could feel the

relief swell inside of her at the sight. "Albus..what happened?"

A smile broke out on Albus' face as she looked at him. "She's going to be alright," he

thought as she squeezed his hand. "Shh now Minerva. Rest. We can discuss this after you've

rested." Minerva hadn't realized just how tired she was until he said that. She just nodded and

soon was asleep again.

Albus watched her sleep for a moment more. "I'm so glad you're safe my love; sleep

well Minerva." Albus stroked her cheek once more, and got up from the chair. He moved

toward the door and, with one lingering look back, he headed to the Great hall to make the

announcement of Minerva's recovery. Albus never noticed Poppy standing in the shadows. "Oh

Minerva, you've got to open your eyes and see what is right in front of you. He loves you so."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Minerva woke up later that same afternoon and looked around for Albus, but he was no

where to be seen. "I must have imagined him," she thought sadly to herself. She had been so

sure; she even thought she could still smell him in the air. That mix of hot chocolate and

parchment was hard to forget. Minerva began to indulge her thoughts when she realized she

wasn't alone.

Poppy was sitting at her bedside, looking at her old friend with quiet glee and obvious

relief. Minerva looked at her, and, after thinking for a moment, asked, "Poppy what happened?

The last thing I remember Mr. Longbottom was waving his wand and a red flash was coming at

me. After that there's nothing until I woke up here."

Poppy just looked at her friend for a moment, an instant of pain flashing in her eyes.

"You were hit Minerva. With what I don't know; you would have to ask Albus about that."

Poppy decided a little nudging was in order. If they wouldn't do it on their own, a little push

couldn't hurt. "Albus arrived first and carried you here. I couldn't get him to leave your side

once he arrived. I have never seen that man look so lost as he did when we thought you

wouldn't wake up. He's been moving on instinct all week. His lack of sleep hasn't been helping

either. He's been rather busy covering your classes, along with everything else."

Poppy took a slight breath to let her information penetrate, and she could see the worry

build up behind Minerva's eyes as her brow furrowed slightly. "The oddest thing happened

about three days ago; Albus was reading something, and the next thing I know he's smiling like

an idiot and yelling something about fairy tales. I thought he'd finally gone round the bend."

Poppy finally came to the point she wanted to discuss, she just hoped she would still be

in one piece at the end. "What exactly is going on between the two of you?" Minerva looked at

her friend in horror. Her cheeks flushed, and her mouth opened and closed like a trout with no

sound coming out.

"What? Nothing; why would you ask?" Minerva stuttered, completely flustered.

Poppy knew it wasn't kind, but she did love getting under Minerva's skin. It was an

event so rare it was worth savoring. "Oh, no reason. He just walked into my ward, sat down for

a little while, leaned over and kissed you, and then left. I was just curious." Poppy enjoyed

watching as Minerva's eyes widened in shock, but she misinterpreted the look.

Minerva's mind was racing at a ferocious pace. "Fairy tales..a kiss and I wake up. It

couldn't be. He doesn't.." Realization dawned in Minerva's eyes as her thoughts came to a

close. He had broken the briar rose enchantment, but that would mean he was her one true love.

A small smile graced her face as tears of joy started to stream from her eyes.

Poppy, misreading the tears started to become worried and reached out a hand to

Minerva. "Minerva what's wrong?"

Minerva just shook his head through the tears. "Nothing Poppy; absolutely nothing. Everything is wonderful. I have something I need to do; please let me go." Poppy shrugged her

shoulders and, as she threw her hands in the air, said, "I have no reason to keep you. All your

tests are negative and you've had more than enough rest. Go, but you had better come back and

let me know what's got you in such a state."

Minerva was up and transfiguring her night gown into regular robes before Poppy had

finished speaking. She nodded her head as she rushed out of the Hospital wing. She only hoped

he was in his office; classes were over, but it wasn't quite dinner time. Minerva quickly made

her way toward his office, but was stopped several times by students and colleagues to

congratulate her on her recovery. Minerva never wanted to be left alone more in her life. It took

Minerva almost an hour to reach the statue. It was only then that she realized she didn't know

the password. She tried the one from earlier in the week, but it didn't work.

Minerva let out a slight growl of frustration and brought her hand to rest over the statue.

To her shock, and delight, the statue moved began to rise allowing her access. Minerva was at a

slight loss. Armed with the information she had, it was obvious what she should do. The only

problem was how to go about it. She couldn't just walk in there and blurt out her feelings.

Perhaps she should take a page out of Severus' book and cajole Albus into doing all the work.

"No, he's not a toy to be meddled with," she said to no one in particular.

The stairs arrived at the door and halted, and Minerva was no closer to her answer. She

was suddenly very nervous as she reached out a shaking hand and knocked on the door. It took

a moment, but the most bone weary, "Come in," met her ears. Minerva took a deep, steading

breath and pulled open the door.

A/N: Sorry for the odd format; my computer is apparently not happy with me right now and is in the midst of a rebellion. By the way, if you've gotten this far, push the pretty little button just on the left. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is everyone, the final chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I did. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed; you guys rock. Well here it is.

Chapter 7

Minerva slowly opened the door and entered Albus' office. She had always loved this room with all of his trinkets and books. It was exactly how she thought his office should be. Albus hurriedly stood up from behind his desk and made his way toward her. "Minerva, you're up already. I'm so glad to see you're alright. Come sit down; would you like some tea?"

Albus was moving around his office quickly toward the set of chairs near the fire, all the while avoiding Minerva's eyes. "Tea would be lovely Albus, thank you."

An uncomfortable silence descends on the couple as they sit, each lost in their own thoughts. Albus finally clears his throat and begins to speak. "I hope you're in the mood for a party Minerva. When I made the announcement of your recovery I could distinctly hear the Gryffindor table making arrangements. I do believe they missed you greatly."

Minerva allowed a smile to flicker across her face. "Yes, I do believe I am, but you should come with me. I hear I have you to thank for my recovery. Poppy told me to ask you what happened. She said there was nothing she could do, and than you came along and woke me up. So, what happened Albus."

She was looking at him with those eyes. He could never lie to her; but he couldn't tell her the truth. She would be disgusted and leave. No, this was Minerva; she may not return my feelings, but she wouldn't leave me for it. Why did she have to have those eyes?

He took a deep breath and dropped his eyes to his hands sitting in his lap. "Well, I was reading to you one evening and I came across an enchantment that sounded familiar. It turned out it was the same enchantment that had hit you." While Albus had been talking Minerva had reached out and grasped his hand in hers. Albus sat transfixed at the sight.

"Albus, what were you reading?" she asked softly, waiting for his answer.

"It was Sleeping Beauty. I know it was always one of your favorite stories." Albus could only hope she wouldn't ask anymore questions. He couldn't stand to explain the rest.

Minerva could see the fear sitting in Albus' eyes. He truly believed she didn't love him. Minerva left her chair and kneeled down in front of Albus. She reached forward and touched his arm lightly. She had to tell him. "It was the Briar Rose enchantment, wasn't it Albus?"

He looked up into her eyes, shock quite evident on his face. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone what happened." Minerva shook her head softly as she grasped his hand.

"Albus, I've studied most of the spells that fairy tales were related to. You know I've always found them interesting."

Albus stood from his chair and walked toward the window, turning his back to Minerva.

"I am so sorry Minerva. I never meant to impose myself on you in that manner, but I couldn't find any other way. I just wanted you back."

Albus tensed as he waited for her to leave or start yelling, but it never came. Instead he felt a hand come to rest in the middle of his back and it

began to rub small circles there. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she began to speak. "Albus don't be sorry. The enchantment would never have worked if the feelings weren't mutual."

Minerva could feel his breath hitch under her hand as he turned toward her. What Albus saw made his heart take flight. All the love and devotion he had always dreamed for was present in her eyes, shining back at him. His hand shook as he reached out to cradle her face in his hands. "I never thought you felt the same way; I was so sure."

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into his touch as his thumb began running across her cheek. "It seems we were both mistaking. Doesn't it?"

Albus smiled and stepped closer to her. "It would seem so. I love you Minerva, so much."

A tear made its way down her cheek as she brought a hand to rest on his chest. "And I love you Albus." Albus leaned down and they shared true love's first conscious kiss.


End file.
